Llegaste a mi
by Jazz99
Summary: Ginny relata su recuerdo acerca de como tuvo su experiencia y amor por quien sentía mas afecto que en un principio no se esperaba tal proposición, tal confesión con el que recuerda con cariño... Historia con cierto toque de lemon, algo subidito...


Disclaimer: De nuevo tengo que decir algo que ya todo mundo sabe!?, los personajes no son míos y si lo fueran, la historia sería diferente x'D

Nota del Autor:

Esta historia explica un recuerdo de Ginny y relata acerca de como fue su primera experiencia con el amor de su vida, la historia tiene un intento de lemmon, algo subidito de tono xD, espero que les guste y si les gustó favor de hacérmelo saber en la caja de comentarios y si les gustaría una historia más de esta divertida pareja, sigo trabajando en otros fic's pero bueh, eso es historia para otro día, espero que lo disfruten, no se si ponerlo Rating T o M, pero creo que mejor lo pongo M porque siento que esta algo subidito de tono x'D, en fin les dejo con la historia xD

PARING: Ginevra Molly Wesley y Hermione Granger

TITULO: Llegaste a mi…

Me resulta increíble como llegué a esta situación, la manera en que tú me descubriste mi secreto, lo que yo siento por ti, algo que jamás imaginé sentir…

Pensaba que los chicos me llenarían, los detalles, las citas, regalos sorpresas y todo lo típico que una pensaría que fuese romántico, pero la verdad es que a mí me parecían chorradas, predecibles a la hora de hacer su "ligue", algunos aburridos otros interesantes, no es que me esté buscando el amor perfecto porque se sabe que eso no existe, toda relación es imperfecta y tiene sus defectos pero tampoco que se quieran pasar de listillos, hay quienes dicen ser expertos cuando en realidad no lo son ni por asomo, hay otros que exageran con sus historias y no se callan jamás como si el centro de atención fueran ellos mismos, no se molestan en conocer realmente lo que quiere una mujer, una chica…

Ciertamente para una pelirroja como yo, con el tiempo que he ido creciendo y atrayendo miradas, mis ojos marrones es lo que más atrae que dicen que parece miel pero más oscuro pero yo no lo veo así…

Un día decidí no saber nada más de los chicos, después de tantos fracasos amorosos, intentos de querer ir más allá y no sentir nada, pensé que con Harry iba a ser diferente pero la verdad con el paso de los días no sentía más que afecto, una amistad que no pasaba de lo amoroso, la verdad es que lo intentaba pero no lograba llenarme, darme satisfacción, pero todo en vano, él lo entendió, no puso reparos o quejas, sabía que en el fondo no sentía amor verdadero solo un afecto como de hermanos, claro que lo quería y mucho pero más allá de eso no, una desgracia y una pena porque yo tenía fe en que con Harry iba a sentir el amor…

Ingenua de mi parte que me hacía falsas ilusiones, es entonces que decidí replantear mi orientación sexual. ¿Y si no me gustaban los chicos? ¿Me atraen más las chicas que los chicos?, una idea descabellada pero quizá nada lejos de la verdad prefería hacer cosas que una chica femenina no haría, soy temeraria, me gusta el Quidditch, soy algo ruda y me disgusta andar vestida con ropas muy femeninas prefería ropas más simples y cómodas aunque de vez en cuando me ponía vestidos para ocasiones especiales como el baile del torneo de los tres magos pero solo en pocas oportunidades se presenta la oportunidad de ponerme esa clase de vestimenta…

Es entonces cuando empiezo a fijarme en mi mejor amiga, muchas veces compartimos el cuarto durante las vacaciones en "La Madriguera", pero jamás me había fijado la belleza que tiene, los ojos marrones aunque los tiene más claros que las mías pero es lo que me tiene de cabeza, el cuerpo que posee mi amiga, lo que oculta debajo de ese uniforme, ella muchas veces ha negado o dicho que no se siente como tal, como una muchacha atractiva, le dicen la insufrible sabelotodo, la señorita perfecta u otros motes que la han puesto a lo largo de su corta vida en Hogwarts…

Sin embargo yo siempre le he dicho que se ve hermosa, atractiva con ropas que no van de acuerdo a su personalidad como la ropa de calle con el pelo recogido, esa melena rebelde que tiene es una de las cosas que me agradan y me gustan de ella, pero yo seguía en una negación porque no podía ser. ¿Por qué me tuve que fijar en ella? ¿Por qué no en otra que no fuese heterosexual?, había escuchado que habían chicas interesadas en mí, algo más allá que una simple amistad y había decidido salir en secreto con una de esas chicas pero me resultó un tanto aburrida al final, no sentí emoción, bueno al principio estaba nerviosa, expectante ante una situación nueva para mí, el gustarme las chicas, la cita con la que tuve era una bella chica, atractiva, ojos azules y cuerpo que hacía babear a más de uno, una muchacha de Hufflepuff, nada cabezota y era directa con sus palabras la verdad es que me atrajo pero nada más, no pasó más, no tenía ese deseo que le tengo a Granger, el deseo de besarla, de recorrer su cuerpo, de comérmela con la mirada cada vez que entra al gran comedor, las veces que la vi semidesnuda y nunca me di cuenta de su deslumbrante belleza ¿Cómo puede ser una mujer tan atractiva, tan inteligente que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco cada vez que la miro?, con la chica modesta que tenía en la cita no sentía ese deseo y ella se dio cuenta, que me gustaba otra chica, ¿Cómo lo supo?...

Bueno, eso es fácil, un día que quedamos en salir de nuevo para probar besos, cosas que a uno le prenderían demasiado, esa excitación, emoción por ser besada por una persona de tu mismo sexo, lo habría probado de no ser porque cuando íbamos por Hogmeade vi a Hermione entrar a una tienda de plumas, una cosa típica de ella perder sus plumas a propósito solo para comprarse otra que le gusta más que la anterior, en todo caso ella vestía ropas simples pero llamaba mucho la atención, no llevaba su característico melena y lo llevaba lacio, la ropa de calle, esos jeans que hacía resaltar sus glúteos y la sudadera rosada que también resaltaba sus "atributos", no eran grandes por supuestos pero tampoco chico, eran de una copa perfecta y me daban unas ganas de entrar ahí mismo y estamparle un beso, no sé qué me pasaba y me la quedé mirando de más y hasta me acerqué a la tienda pero no entré, ella no notó mi presencia pero mi obvia actitud hizo reír a mi acompañante, lo cual agradezco bastante porque otras se habrían ofendido, ignorarlas por otra chica y entonces le pregunto lo evidente porque de nada sirve andarse con rodeos…

.- ¿Por qué te ríes Allison? ¿Tan evidente es? – le pregunto, por cierto ese era su nombre, una chica que es alta, ojos azules, cuerpo atractivo que haría babear a cualquier hombre o mujer pero al fin y al cabo una chica muy atractiva y yo me preguntaba porque carajos no me puedo fijar en alguien como ella y solo tengo ojos para mi querida premio anual Hermione…

.- Si – me responde y yo apenada le iba a pedir disculpas pero después negó con la cabeza – No hay problema Gin, yo había notado que no tienes interés alguno hacia mí y eso lo entiendo, lo he entendido cuando ha entrado cierta leona a la tienda y se ve muy atractiva, la ropa que trae no es lo común en alguien como ella y se nota bastante que te gusta, no estoy enojada porque hiciste un esfuerzo o intento de enamorarte de mí y pues las cosas no salen como uno quiere…

.- Yo lo siento – digo apenada – De verdad que trate pero no puedo sentir un gusto, un interés, algo que me hagas volver loca, no hay otra chica que me haga sentir lo que Hermione me hace sentir, sufro y lloro porque ella no tiene gustos lésbicos, por lo menos no ha mostrado esa tendencia…

.- Tal vez no te has dado cuenta cariño – me decía con dulzura, para ella era costumbre decirles a todos "cariño" que era muestra clara de que tiene afecto hacia las personas que conoce – Esa chica estoy segura de que no lleva regularmente el cabello lacio, por lo general y es algo que todo mundo sabe, siempre va con su melena y es algo raro que se deje lacio el cabello, por algo será, no te preocupes Gin, pero sería mejor que le expresaras tus sentimientos, ese deseo que sientes por ella antes de que sea tarde…

.- Pero, ¿Y si no me acepta? ¿Y si se aleja de mí? – le digo con cierto temor…

.- No podría rechazarte cariño y aunque lo hiciera tampoco se alejaría de ti, después de todo es tu mejor amiga…

Analizaba todo lo que me decía, pero yo no quería que fuese mi mejor amiga, quería algo más, la quiero para mí, la quiero consentir, la quiero hacer sentir bien y no dejar que otra chica se le acerque, si cierto me dan celos hasta de mi tonto hermano que cada vez hace intentos patéticos por cortejarla, de chicos que intentan pedirle citas y como me gustaría arrojarles el hechizo moco-murciélagos, hechizo que me dio fama, soy temida por la mayoría solo por este hechizo que domino muy bien, pero no cambia el hecho de que no dudaría en lanzarlo para el pobre diablo que intentase cortejarla pero nada podía hacer, ella solo es mi mejor amiga y no mi novia…

.- Si, tienes razón, tal vez deba de hacerlo y pronto, pero deja que te invite siquiera un té o algo después de todo te hice perder tiempo conmigo, tu esperabas algo de mí y no te pude dar lo que buscas – digo apenada sabiendo que no era necesario tanta disculpa pero de todos modos lo hacía por cortesía y respeto…

.- No es nada cariño, yo ya esperaba algo así y verte embobada por Granger es lo que me confirmó, pero acepto tu invitación a un té, así podría sugerirte un par de consejos – Dijo guiñándome un ojo a lo que me hizo sonrojar un poco…

Después de todo la cita no terminó en fiascos, ella termino aconsejándome que fuese un tanto directa, sin rodeos pero que también sacara mi lado "romántica" que creo que es una cosa muy graciosa porque jamás se me ha dado ese tipo de actitudes, si cierto toda mujer quiere que las cosas sean románticas pero vamos que a mí no me gustan esa clase de cosas, no soy tan femenina y Allison me lo hizo ver, la principal razón por la que me pidió un cita es porque yo tenía cierta personalidad masculina que le parecía muy atractiva, directa y sin ser empalagosa, eso fue un bonito cumplido y me odie por no tener un deseo hacia ella, algo que me hiciese enamorarme pero mis ojos y mi corazón tenían nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger, que desgracia la mía y tenía que buscar el momento apropiado para decirle mi absoluto secreto, mi razón de ser y mi felicidad que siento cada vez al verla…

Tal vez no encuentre el momento apropiado para decirlo, ya que hay muchas cosas que se entrometen, los deberes, informes y todas esas idioteces y hasta a veces el inútil de mi hermano le pide ayuda, no puedo encontrar un momento a solas con ella y de las pocas veces en que me encuentro con ella no logro sacar el tema, terminamos hablando de tonterías o chismes que pasan en el castillo, simplemente me cuesta tratar de decirle lo que siento, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?, se supone que no debiera de serlo, es decirlo y ya pero las palabras se quedan cortas, de mi boca no salen "tú me gustas" y me cabreo porque cuesta, es una chica, na chica que me gusta y que me vuelve loca…

.- Pero tendré mi momento…

¿Cuándo?, quien sabe, puede pasar días o hasta meses tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir un sentimiento fuerte, un sentimiento que no era comprensible a cualquiera, bueno en el mundo mágico es común ver a parejas del mismo sexo y en el mundo muggle se escandalizan con cada cosa, creo que todos debieran de vivir en paz y ser lo que son, no debiera de importar lo demás pero en fin, saliendo de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, siempre era la última en salir porque me daba tremenda flojera esperar a que todos salieran de una sola vez sin ceder el paso y mejor me esperaba que terminaran con el barullo, cuando por fin hubo terminado la escandalera en la puerta podía salir tranquilamente y me habría ido de largo si no fuera porque una voz conocida me habló y reconocería la voz en cualquier parte del mundo…

.- Gin – Me hablaba la castaña que me volvía loca - ¿Podemos hablar? ¿En privado?...

El que me haya pedido que hablásemos en privado significaba que la cosa era seria y que no debiera de andarme con juegos, ella detestaba eso y es terca, no deja un tema hasta que lo deja zanjado, hecho y resuelto…

.- Claro porque no entramos de nuevo al salón – Le digo tratando de calmarme…

.- No aquí Gin – Me responde secamente – vayamos a otro lado, sígueme…

El que me haya respondido tan seco debía de ser algo que yo hice, tal vez son las evasivas constante con lo que he tratado de decirle, muchas de las ocasiones resultaron en vano porque interrumpían constantemente con tonterías y a ella se le notaba enojada, no le gusta que interrumpan una conversación importante, debía de ser eso, ella quería saber lo que yo quería decirle pero en ese momento me era tan difícil decirle la verdad acerca de cómo me sentía atraída por ella, llevaba su característico uniforme y su melena rebelde, no la llevaba lacio esta vez pero en sus ojos se denotaba que quería llegar al fondo del asunto, seguía caminando atrás de ella, me daba pavor caminar a lado de ella, temor a que me descubriera, subíamos las escaleras y no nos deteníamos y ya sabía a dónde íbamos a ir, a la sala multipropósito o la sala de los menesteres, una sala donde puede aparecer el cuarto que se te ocurra con la mente, ya debía de saber qué clase de cuarto iba a ser porque la veía muy segura y bastante seria, el ambiente era tenso y no podía siquiera pensar con claridad, cuando llegamos al séptimo piso y pasamos por unos pasillos más, nos quedamos paradas frente a la pared de la entrada, se abrió una puerta, mi castaña abrió la puerta y se volteó a verme con una cara seria que daba miedo…

.- Gin, pasa, aquí nadie nos interrumpirá y me dirás que es lo que te pasa, que es lo que me quieres decir…

Hago caso enseguida pues no quería hacerla enfadar, entro a la habitación y está decorado con los colores clásicos de Gryffindor, una sala de estar lo bastante cómodo, sillones suaves y una pequeña chimenea y por alguna extraña razón había cama con dosel decorado con escarlata, las sabanas rojas que llevaba el estampado de nuestra casa, una habitación sencilla para dos personas supongo, como de esos hoteles de los que me habla mi padre que tiene una fascinación por las cosas muggles, Hermione cierra la puerta y se dirige a la sala de estar invitándome a sentar no antes sin preparar un té que es cosa típica de una inglesa, me ofreció un té pero en esos momentos quería agua fría para calmar mis nervios pero me senté a lado de ella y ella tomaba un sorbo de su té inglés, nuevamente me preguntó…

.- Ahora no hay nadie para que nos puedan interrumpir Gin, dime que es lo que tratabas de decirme desde hacía días…

Yo no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para empezar, me era bastante difícil y más aún que nadie nos interrumpiría, recordé algunos consejos de Allison sobre ser directa y sin rodeos pero simplemente las palabras no venían a mi boca, ella debió de notarlo porque estaba tardándome demasiado pero no estaba enojada sino seria y esperando respuesta…

.- Tengo toda la noche Gin, días queriendo saber lo que me quieres decir, te he notado nerviosa como si la cosa que me quisieras contar es algo íntimo ¿Es eso?...

Vale tampoco esperaba que me soltara esas palabras pero no evitó que me sonrojara ante la deducción nada acertada de mi amiga, las cosas intimas es asunto de otro costal algo que se debe de hablar con las madres pero es igual de difícil hablar, no…

.- No es eso Herm – le respondo nerviosamente, tratando de pensar con claridad y tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas – Lo que pasa es que me gusta alguien pero parece un amor imposible…

.- ¿Por qué habría de ser imposible Gin? – Me pregunta con curiosidad aunque puedo notar un cierto enojo de su parte como si fuera celos, debe de ser mi imaginación…

.- Porque no es cualquier persona Herm, ni siquiera es un chico – Le dije al fin y al cabo, esperaba una gran reacción con ese último que le dije y es hasta obvio…

Ella se queda meditando mis palabras, se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la mesita donde se sirvió té, volvió a rellenar su taza y me voltea a ver con una cara seria, daba miedo verla así por merlín, el que no dijera nada me estaba inquietando pero calle y espere a que hablara, luego de unos minutos de silencio incomodo me dijo…

.- ¿Te gusta una chica Gin? – lo dijo tan natural como si no le incomodase para nada…

.- Si, me gusta una chica Herm- le respondo lo más claro posible sin balbucear…

.- ¿Era eso lo que me querías decir Gin?, ¿pensabas acaso que me incomodaría?, sabes que no haría algo como eso – Me responde con dulzura y tomando un sorbo a su té inglés – Incluso se notaba que no tenías ningún interés en chicos…

.- Yo no dudaba de que me fueras a regañar u odiarme por mi preferencia hacia las chicas pero si te digo que me gusta alguien y es un amor imposible porque puede que no me acepte –le dije con tristeza…

Ella me observaba y analizaba mis palabras, volvía a ser un silencio, mientras ella tomaba su té y parecía meditar sus palabras porque cerraba los ojos y después los abría solo para dirigirme una mirada que me petrificaba, una mirada que me hacía sentir cosas…

.- ¿Por qué habría de ser imposible Gin?, que yo sepa eres una chica hermosa, tienes un cabello precioso, ojos marrones tan claros como el agua, un cuerpo que destila belleza, eres fuerte, atlética y un amante del Quidditch, eres atractiva para ambos sexo Gin, si supieras cuantas chicas hablan de ti como un amor platónico y algunas quieren invitarte a salir pero tienen el mismo temor que tú tienes...

De acuerdo, me sorprendió sus palabras, las dijo así de simple sin tapujo alguno, no sabía que algunas chicas se sentían atraídas por mí, a veces puedo parecer perdida o no tomo interés en otras personas, yo en ese momento no podía dar crédito a lo que oía y ella debió notar mi cara de sorpresa y dejándome sin palabras, ella suelta una risita que hace que me vuelva a la realidad y responde nuevamente…

.- Tienes que estar perdida para no darte cuenta de que existen chicas que están interesadas en ti, incluso los de la casa Slytherin, ¿Por qué pones esa cara de sorpresa Gin?, creía que sabías eso – Dijo con curiosidad y diversión…

.- No lo sabía – le dije ya recuperada de la impresión – Pero aun así ninguna me llama la atención, me gusta una chica sí, pero no creo que ella quiera estar conmigo, no creo que sienta algo más…

Nuevamente calla pero esta vez deja su taza de té en la mesita y se sienta a mi lado mirándome o pareciera que me analizara, como si buscara dudas…

.- Gin, ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? ¿Cómo es? – me pregunta directamente que hace que me vuelva torpe y que salgan de mi boca palabras que apenas se entienden…

No me sentía para nada bien, decirle como es la chica cuando es ella la que me gusta, no quisiera que ella me descubriese porque entonces no sabría qué hacer, ha dejado muy en claro su postura hacia los que son homosexuales, los apoya y hasta eso me ha hecho muchos cumplidos cosa que me sorprendió pero aun así no podía decirle…

.- Yo, me tengo que ir – Dije al fin y tratando de levantarme del sofá e irme a la puerta y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque me agarró del brazo que increíblemente era muy fuerte como para tratar de zafarme de su agarre…

.- ¿Podrías soltarme? – le suplico…

.- No Gin – me responde seriamente – hace mucho que te noto diferente, si cierto te gusta alguien y es una chica, pero no cualquier chica, tus preferencias eran obvias a simple vista, no tienes una faceta muy femenina pero al fin y al cabo eres mujer, tienes un atractivo fuerte que vuelve locos a muchos y a muchas, sin embargo pensaba que saldrías con alguna chica y te pondrías de novia pero seguías sin mostrar interés, el otro día te vi con una chica de Hufflepuf creo que se llama Allison, entre a la tienda de plumas, ese día me vestí diferente, con una poción mágica hice que mi cabello fuese lacio y sin tanto problema, pensaba que con eso llamaría mucho la atención y vaya que lo hice porque obtuve tu atención Gin – Diciendo esto último en un susurro sensual que me paraliza por completo…

Las palabras dichas por mi mejor amiga me daba a entender que yo caí en su trampa, ella ya sabía que me gustaba y hacía todo por llamarme la atención, yo huyendo y pensando que no iba a notar mi carota cuando cada vez que la observo la miro embobada, pero escuchar su susurro hizo que no pensara con claridad, me estaba quebrando y su agarre en mi abrazo se iba soltando de a poco pero ya no hacía esfuerzo por huir simplemente estaba paralizada…

.- ¿Q-que? – Dije con un balbuceo torpe…

.- Gin, fuiste un tanto ingenua, ¿creíste que no iba a notar tus miradas hacia mí?, sé lo que sientes Gin, me gusta sentir eso, me gusta pensar que en el fondo yo te gusto, podía sentir tu mirada y no decía nada pero te miraba de reojo en clases, siempre una sonrisa aparecía en mi cara y tenía la certeza de tu gusto por las chicas pero especialmente en mí, yo te gusto Gin…

.Estaba impresionada, no podía creer sus palabras tan directas y me dejaban sin palabras yo seguía parada como piedra y ninguna palabra acudió a mi boca, simplemente estaba callada y sorprendida acto seguido me jala hacia su cuerpo y me abraza uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura para evitar cualquier huida y el otro brazo libre me acaricia mi cara y nuevamente me dice…

.- Gin, esto lo deseaba desde hace mucho, admito que en un principio estaba en negación, pensaba que no era más que las hormonas, algo del momento pero no fue así, intenté sentir algo hacia Ron pero nunca sentí nada más allá de la amistad que tengo con tu hermano, incluso con Harry o cualquier otro chico, era lo mismo, nada, solo contigo Gin – Me dice de una manera sensual al oído cosa que me hace estremecer no solo de la emoción sino del miedo que sentía en ese momento, ella tan directa y yo pensando en huir y preguntarme si en verdad estaba pasando eso pero no podía escaparme de su abrazo que se sentía tan bien…

.- Entonces, ¿yo te gusto Herm?, ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir? – le digo mirando a la cara finalmente, no servía de nada hacerse la inocente o la que no sabía nada, trataba de mostrarme fuerte pero su aroma, su perfume a fresas me nublaba el poco juicio que me quedaba y tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento pero sabía que en el fondo iba a ceder…

.- Gin, tu eres más que un gusto, eres lo que me llamas mi atención, eres la que me roba el sueño cada noche, eres la que me pone a mil cada vez que me levanto y encuentro mis bragas mojadas y me tengo que cambiar, eres la que se roba mis pensamientos incluso cuando me doy una ducha, me gustas Gin, me gusta todo de ti y no puedo evitar que este momento te domine y obligue a confesarte tus sentimientos por mí, porque yo te quiero, esperaba que fueses directa y sin rodeos pero al parecer te cuestan las palabras Gin, así que he tenido que ser yo la que da el primer paso – Dijo tan directa que yo no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba sorprendida y estaba a mil, mi parte baja se ponía caliente cuando escuche que yo era la que robaba sus sueños que eran eróticos al parecer, soñaba conmigo sexualmente y seguía como piedra…

Ella empezó a recorrerme, con toda libertad explorando mi cuerpo con su mano libre mientras la otra seguía rodeado a mi cintura, primero acariciaba mi mejilla y observaba mis ojos para luego seguir con el cuello de una manera sensual, un movimiento lento que me volvía loca, su mano viajaba ahora hacia mis pechos que los tocaba por encima de mi ropa y a veces apretando levemente uno de mis pechos que estaba dura en ese momento y ella suelta una risita porque sabe que estoy excitada…

.- Gin, tus pechos están duros, ¿no será que este momento te parece tan excitante?...

.- Herm – Le respondo con una voz ronca y chillona – No hagas esto…

Claro decirle que no lo hiciera cuando en verdad quería que lo hiciera pero ella sabe que lo quiero así que hace caso omiso de mi suplica tan pobre y con sus dos manos toca mis pechos, primero suavemente que hace que me estremezca por completo pero callo mis gemidos, parece que no le gusta que me lo calle así que decide aumentar el ritmo apretándolos un poco fuerte trato de callarme que no le quería dar el gusto pero me fue imposible hacerlo…

.- AH Herm…

.- Gin, que sonido tan sensual que tienes, me gusta, sigue gimiendo, me pones a mil cuando gimes…

Ella seguía masajeando mis pechos a veces lenta y sensualmente para luego apretarlas fuertemente, yo gemía sin tapujo alguno, perdiéndome en sus caricias y cerraba fuertemente los ojos y solo me dejaba hacer hasta que noto que uno de sus manos deja mi pecho dirigiéndola hacia abajo y eso hizo que abriera los ojo y la observase, su mano recorría hasta mi cintura y se quedó unos segundos ahí aunque pícaramente toca uno de mis glúteos apretándolo levemente cosa que me hizo sobresaltar…

.- Herm, vas muy rápido, yo, esto – Le digo torpemente sabiendo que no va a parar, que me iba a tocar de todas formas y yo lo esperaba con ansias para que mentir…

.- Gin, ambas sabemos que te gusta esto y no quieres que pare…

Lo dicho y no paró para nada, levantó mi falda con su mano libre tocándome directamente hacia mi intimidad, usábamos faldas largas pero aun así llevábamos un short extra para cubrir la ropa interior para mi mala suerte yo no llevaba short sino una braga roja sencilla, escogí un pésimo día para no llevar short aunque poco o nada habría servido, su mano me recorrió por encima de mi braga acariciándome lentamente, para ese momento ya estaba muy mojada y ella lo sabía…

.- Estas muy mojada Gin – decía con cierta picardía y diversión – Justo como en mis sueños…

.- Herm – Digo ya con la respiración agitada y tratando de concentrarme – Vas muy rápido, no es que me guste esto pero yo no podré estar parada más tiempo, por lo menos me llevaras a la cama, creo que estaremos cómodas ahí – Le dije tan clara como me fue posible, ya que estaba muy excitada, con ganas de comérmela ahí mismo, de oírla gemir y decir mi nombre pero yo tenía que controlarme…

.- Gin – Me susurraba al oído de forma sensual que me hacía estremecer – Si tú lo pides…

Me lleva de la mano mientras me mira de forma picara y sin tapujo alguno, veía en sus ojos ese brillo de deseo, ese deseo de comerme entera y se notaba porque su mano temblaba de emoción como yo lo hacía, expectante ante la situación que se me presentaba, yo trataba de no perder la cordura y pedirle que fuéramos despacio aunque si lo pienso bien son varios años que nos conocemos y sabemos de todo de la una de la otra por la que la emoción de ir más allá era todavía más excitante aun así, yo soy mojigata, lo acepto vergonzosamente, me escandaliza que me toque tan de repente, soy nueva y aunque eso tampoco signifique que sea inocente en el tema porque he leído al respecto sobre los temas de sexualidad y que se hace durante el acto sexual sea entre parejas heterosexuales o homosexuales, debo de admitir que me daba morbo, curiosidad de probar, pero siempre me arrepentía de tener pensamientos sucios y me daba una ducha cada que pensaba en eso, ella se dirigía tan a prisa a la cama, por merlín que era muy atrevida cosa que no era común en ella, no pensaba que tenía esa personalidad escondida bajo su uniforme, bajo esa coraza de ser una sabelotodo como suelen llamarla, yo que pensaba que era igual de mojigata pero veo que no es así, cuando llegamos a la cama me jala del brazo y me tira a la cama sin miramientos para luego ponerse encima de mí y mirarme con esos ojos penetrantes, yo estaba muda, de piedra sin saber qué hacer y ella me comía con la mirada y se acerca a mi oído…

.- Gin, no sabes las veces que he soñado con estar contigo, con lamerte esas pecas que tienes en tu cuerpo, las veces que te he visto semidesnuda en la madriguera, muchas veces negué el hecho de que me gustabas porque somos chicas, pero la verdad es que me gustaste bastante y terminé enamorada de ti, mucho tiempo he estado callándome y guardándome mis pensamientos para ti…

.- Herm…

Ella sin tapujo alguno con su mano derecha me acaricia la mejilla y con la izquierda se centra en mi pecho apretándola suavemente y haciendo que suelte un gemido involuntario que no puedo evitar, masajeándola por encima de mi ropa, cierro los ojos porque es demasiado y si la veo directa a los ojos me volveré loca, ella llenándome de placer y haciendo que gima sin control alguno…

.- Ah Herm, no más – Le digo con voz apenas audible, engañándome a mí misma porque por dentro pido más de lo que quiero, sabe que me vuelve loca y no va a parar aunque yo le suplique…

.- Gin ¿eres mojigata? – Me pregunta tan directa que abro los ojos y muerta de la vergüenza le respondo con un gesto moviendo la cabeza como respondiendo que si – Pero sabes muy bien que lo quieres Gin, nunca pensé que fueses mojigata, por merlín que puedo sentir tu excitación…

Y no era mentira su muslo pegada a mi entrepierna sentía la humedad de mi intimidad y lo rozaba para más placer y yo tratando de controlarme pero sin éxito me retorcía de placer con esos roces nada inocentes, mi castaña lo sabía, me veía retorcerme y agarrando su capa fuertemente y con la otra mano sujetaba la sabana de la cama…

.- Herm, es demasiado – Digo agitada e involuntariamente muevo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con su muslo, haciendo que consiga placer de a montón, mi intimidad estaba muy húmeda, caliente, muriéndose por salir ese orgasmo que me iba a invadir todo mi cuerpo como si me calentara un fuego delicioso, como si quisiera fundirme con ella, ella al observar mi reacción suelta unas risillas porque mi movimiento, el vaivén que hacía con su muslo no eran para nada inocentes o propia de una mojigata…

.- Mojigata pero nada inocente Gin, sigue rozando tu entrepierna con mi muslo, retuércete de placer, me excita y me asombra que hagas eso, creía que eras novata en esto Gin – Me dice con picardía - ¿Dónde lo has aprendido Gin? – Me pregunta deteniéndome mientras su mano masajeaba mi seno derecho…

.- Herm, no es momento de preguntar eso, por favor no pares – Le digo a la desesperada pero sabiendo que ella es la dominante no me lo dejará tan fácil…

.- No Gin, dime – Me ordena y al no obtener respuesta me aprieta duro el seno a lo que gimo fuertemente…

.- AH – Grito de placer – Y-yo lo leí – le respondo con cierta vergüenza…

.- ¿de dónde Gin? - Me vuelve a preguntar pero esta vez su otra mano dirige a mi entrepierna para acariciarla suavemente haciendo que suelte gemidos suaves pero por dentro me moría y me costaba responderle con claridad…

.- Yo… AH – Su mano me volvía loca y en el fondo pedía que ya me penetrara y acabase conmigo la lenta tortura que me llevaba al cielo – Leí revistas, libros – Le respondo como puedo con mi respiración acelerada…

.- ¿Y que más Gin? – Ella sabía que yo hacía cosas sucias, no sé como pero las sabía y no me iba a dejar terminar si no le decía todo, ella detenía su mano en mi entrepierna y de repente lo reanudaba con fuerza haciendo arquear la espalda y gimiendo, soltando improperios nada propios de mí, maldiciéndola porque no puedo guardar mis secretos sucios…

.- AH… Está bien, tu ganas – Digo al fin, ya no tenía caso seguir guardándolo – Los libros los consulté en una sección prohibida de la biblioteca, le pedí a Harry que me prestara su capa, las revistas "porno" o de interés acerca del tema se los robaba a veces a unas chicas de Ravenclaw, algunas de Slytherin y vi a Lavender y Padma tener sexo entre ellas – finalizo arqueando la espalda ya que su mano hacía masajear mi intimidad que clamaba ya que me penetrase y acabase conmigo…

.- Que sucia Gin – me susurra sensual mientras va haciendo un lado mi braga, ya sabía yo que iba a pasar después – Que sucia, ver a esas dos teniendo un encuentro caliente es lo que te motivó ¿verdad Gin? – Dijo acariciando los labios vaginales tan suavemente como le fuera posible y yo ya me estaba volviendo loca, esperando el maldito momento pero a ella le gusta torturar, tan dominante y tenía el rugido de una leona que va cazando a su depredadora…

.- Herm por favor – Suelto ya suplicándole que ya termine con la tortura que me volvía loca, quería placer en ese momento…

.- ¿Por favor qué Gin? – Me dice, ¿es en serio?, quiere que le diga las palabras mágicas, la muestra clara de mi sumisión hacia ella y que he caído bajo sus encantos, por un lado quería apartarme porque no soy una sumisa pero en esos momentos estaba tan caliente y dominada que no me dejaba de otra que admitir mi sumisión – Dilo Gin…

.- AH – Sintiendo su mano rozar mi intimidad con ganas – Esta bien – Grito – La quiero ya, dentro, vuélveme loca, hazme correr con tu mano, baña tu mano con mis jugos pero la quiero ya – Le digo al fin, ya no tenía caso defenderme y sabía que es lo que quería…

.- Buena chica Gin, aquí va tu premio – Me dice…

Con un dedo me penetra suavemente, al principio me dolió demasiado pero ella me calmaba con besos en la mejilla diciéndome que era normal que una chica sufriera la primera vez pero que después una se acostumbra, con su dedo dentro de mi explorando de a poco yo gemía entre dolor y placer, pero poco a poco el dolor se fue yendo, ahora sentía placer con ese dedo, Hermione que me estaba masturbando mi vagina y yo soltando improperios y en una de esas solté involuntariamente…

.- MÄS Herm – Que hasta a mí me sorprende que le esté pidiendo eso…

Ella con una sonrisa mete otro dedo pero no hace lo que hacía con el primer dedo, sino un mete y saca, primero a ritmo lento que hacía retorcerme de placer y con la mano que agarraba su capa fue a parar a la sabana fuertemente, tenía los ojos cerrados, tanto así que no me di cuenta que la mano que Herm tenía libre me desabotonaba la blusa hasta ver mi sostén de encaje de igual de color rojo que se abría por delante, sin tapujo alguno lo abre y ve mis pechos con deseos…

.- Como se nota que estás excitada Gin, pechos duros y concha caliente y mojada hasta mas no poder – El que dijera eso solo me excito más de la cuenta, que ahora observaba mis pechos sin que nada los cubriera ahora, con su mano libre masajeaba mi pecho derecho e hizo algo que no me esperé, bajo su cabeza hacia mi seno izquierdo y empezó a lamer mi pezón duro y levantado, succionándola fuertemente como si quisiera sacarme leche, eso fue demasiado para mí y empecé a gritar más de placer que se sentía tan jodidamente genial, ya mi cordura se fue para el demonio y solo disfrutaba con las caricias que me daba, en un momento de excitación mi castaña pasó de tener dos dedos dentro de mi hasta 4, las metió de una sola vez que hizo que me levantara me pegara a ella abrazándola pero ella nuevamente me acuesta y con su dedo pulgar encuentra mi clítoris que la encuentra algo grande y ella con sorpresa me dice – Que sucia Gin, tu clítoris es grande, me deleito con tu placer, no sabes las veces que he soñado con hacerte esto y decirte lo mucho que te amo, solo mía, tus gemidos y cuerpo, tu sonrisa y tu personalidad me encanta, no puedo pedir nada mejor, así que córrete diciendo mi nombre Gin…

Acto seguido me besó con furia, con un deseo que ya llevaba días guardándoselo mientras me penetraba y masajeaba uno de mis pechos que a veces apretaba mi pezón sin tapujo alguno que hacía que mis gemidos muriesen en su boca para cuando iba a hacer la última embestida, sentía que ya me iba a correr y me separé bruscamente de ella al gemir…

.- AH HERM – Digo sorprendida al correrme en su mano, arqueándome bruscamente la espalda y temblando, perdía el poco juicio que me quedaba y solo disfrutaba del placer, una vez que termino de correrme y estar acostada cansada, abro los ojos lentamente y observo que ella ya está desnuda, maravillada ante los que mis ojos ven, una belleza sin igual, sus pechos aunque no fuesen grandes, eran perfectas, medianas y levantadas, se veía un poco de vello púbico en forma de triángulo que mostraba su erotismo, yo consternada, sorprendida la observo lamer su mano producto de mi orgasmo, ella se acerca y mete su mano en mi vagina de nuevo haciendo que suelte un gemido suave y después la saca…

.- Prueba tu feminidad Gin, eres deliciosa, preciosa – Me susurra de manera sensual, una voz que me hace quererla bastante, agarro su mano y me deleito con mi propio sabor amargo pero delicioso como ella había dicho, me levanto y termino de desvestirme y me acerco a ella…

.- Mi turno preciosa – Le digo con un tono nada inocente y ella esboza una sonrisa, se acuesta y alza los brazos…

.- Ven a mi Gin, aquí te estoy esperando…

Esa noche la hice gemir de placer pese a mi nula experiencia en el sexo pero ella me guiaba cada paso y la hacía retorcer de placer, ese día que recuerdo con cariño, mi forma de revelarme hacia ella, ha pasado años y me he casado con ella, mi querida esposa que trabaja en el ministerio tratando de hacer las leyes para defender a los homosexuales y no solo de ellos sino también de los elfos doméstico, cosa característica de ella, en cuanto a mí, siempre me ha encantado el Quidditch así que durante un tiempo fungí como capitana de las Holyhead Harpies para después retirarme como campeona, ahora soy una corresponsal en el deporte, siempre llego cansada a casa, esperando con ansias a mi querida esposa, mi leona sabelotodo que sabe cómo dominarme, que sabe lo que me gusta en la cama y que sabe cómo complacerme como yo a ella, nuestra boda fue sencilla, obvio que el tonto de mi hermano no lo ha superado ni siquiera creo que lo supere, cada año intenta hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero nada le resulta, Harry ya sabía de mi orientación sexual y me apoyaba bastante, pues él veía como una hermana a Hermione, mi familia me ha apoyado bastante creo incluso que ya lo sabían desde que era niña, llego a casa, subo a mi habitación y observo en la cama, ahí está ella sin nada de ropa y mirándome de forma picara y sensual…

.- ¿Vienes cariño?, hoy hace un día especial, es el día en que nos declaramos y te hice el amor como tú me lo hiciste a mi Gin…

Que puedo decir, amo a mi esposa, de a poco me voy quitando la ropa, sabiendo que voy a tener una noche especial con la persona que más amo en el mundo, a mi leona sabelotodo y que nunca me cansaré de ella, siempre tiene algo con que sorprenderme y algo me decía que esa noche iba a ser más especial…

.- Ahí voy Herm, te amo – Subo a la cama y dándole un beso…

.- Te amo más Gin – Finaliza con un tono sexy y sensual…

Desde que llegaste a mí, me volviste loca, desde que llegaste mí, me cambiaste la vida y mi amor por ti creció, desde ese día lo recuerdo con cariño y hoy soy afortunada de tenerte en mi vida…

FIN.


End file.
